


My Jolly Royal Bold

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, But I'm not sure it's considered graphic, Eventual Smut, First chapter contains a slight amount of violence, If you think it does tho pls hmu I'll change it, King Geoff Ramsey, M/M, Mermaid Myths and Legends, Mermaid!Ryan, Pirates, Solar Witch!Gavin, Trans Male Character, Trans Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: “What are you doing Geoff?” He whispers angrily into the king's ear. “We’re here to find your treasure, not flirt with fish!”





	My Jolly Royal Bold

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a [simple little kiss prompt](http://sortamaliicious.tumblr.com/post/170499025116/ramwood-22-uwu) but it got out of my hands. I fell too deep into this rabbit hole of a fic. 
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy! ♥

Geoff doesn’t make a habit of coming down to the pirate’s grotto. No, he had very good reasons not to step foot in these intricate cave systems.

What, with him being the king and all.

At least he had the common sense to change. Fine robes and flashy jewelry was traded for rags and a cloak. He even cut down most of his beard in an attempt to blend in better. The skulls carved into the crashed ships wood make him feel like he’s being watched with every corner he turns. He’s going to get himself killed.

Scratch that.

Gavin is going to get him killed.

As he wades through the mass of pirate bodies screaming drunkenly, he barely catches the flash of red as a fox makes his way between leather boots. He grumbles under his breath and pushes past two burly pirates. It’s hard not to scream out in frustration. To use his status as ing would sturr up far too much. Doing that really would get him killed. ( Worst case: death. Better case: held hostage. )

They’re insufferable, and smelly, and loud, and-

Geoff’s train of thought halts as he steps down into the area where the mouth of the cave meets the ocean. There’s a half sunken ship sitting off to the side with plenty of gold and chests rotting away beneath the sea. Bridges hung high past it’s crows nest with pirates walking across it with ease. What has Geoff’s attention, however, past the bustling pirate markets and up a set of steps, was the creature wrapped up in a net, swinging from a hook.

He twists in his confines, hissing and clawing at the spears poking through the net. It isn’t until he’s left alone that Geoff dares to move closer.

Blue eyes latch to him. A sharp-toothed grin sets on the mermaid’s face. He twists once more to press his face against the rope, giving Geoff a better view. 

“Hello, your majesty,” He purrs lowly.

Geoff can’t hide his surprise, nervously pulling his hood closer to his face. He glances around but no eyes seem to be on them. So he looks back and before he can speak, the mermaid laughs.

“You can change your hair but only a fool wouldn’t recognize your eyes,” He reaches through the net, long scaly hands pointing towards blue eyes. He grins, showing off his teeth once again that has Geoff swallowing in discomfort. Yet he doesn’t flinch.

He feels something compelling him to step forward. The cold of nails press against his cheeks; their eyes lock. Geoff is a simple king. A fool at times, sure, but he can’t help the way his heart breaks as those pride blue eyes fill with sadness. He reaches up to hold his hand, leaning in slightly to the touch.

It’s gone as quickly as it came. Geoff reels back when a familiar weight drops onto his shoulder. He turns to see Gavin, fox fur bristling in anger, teeth bared to the mermaid who in turn hisses right back. 

“What are you doing Geoff?” He whispers angrily into the king's ear. “We’re here to find your treasure, not flirt with fish!”

“You! You’re the one stealing my fish!” Ryan moves to try and swat at Gavin. Geoff steps back, his own face barely missing claws. Gavin hisses in his ear to move it before jumping off to run. They’re going to attract attention. He pulls his hood over further and spares just a glance back. Like a coward, he bolts.

It takes days to forget his face, let alone those vibrant blue eyes; they haunt Geoff for quite some time. He shouldn’t have lingered around to listen in on drunken ramblings from pirates but intrigue had kept him rooted to the floor of the makeshift pub. Each little tale of mermaids had him thinking back to the one in the net. They would clink their cups together and laugh at their victory while his heart clenched in his chest. A fearsome, man eating creature of the sea was reduced to hissing like some water-logged cat. All for the possible taste of knowing the future.

To say the least, Geoff’s attempts to shake every thought of him may have been weak. Every so often he found his thoughts wandering back. And every so often he found himself taking far too many walks along the beach like some hopeless romantic, staring out at the ocean.

He lets out a tired sigh before he turns away. A rock tumbles across the way, catching his attention. When he turns back, water splashes in his face. Geoff sputters. He wipes away the water frantically from his eyes.

There’s the mermaid from the grotto wearing that same damn smirk as the day they met. Though, he was a little more banged up compared to the last time. Geoff could see a scar now sat across his eyebrow and several across his arms. 

The king does nothing to hide his surprise.

“How in the hell did you get out?” He asks, taking a step towards the ocean.

“I convinced a maiden to spend all her gold on me.”

Geoff found that hard to believe. He scoffs. ‘Convinced’ made it sound like she willingly did it. With how easy it was to get sucked into his words that day, Geoff’s not sure the maiden, or if it was just a pirate, did it of their own volition. “And you decided to come back here to the same area where you were captured?”

“It keeps things interesting.” And the bastard had the gall to wink.

Geoff runs his hands down his face.

He’s not going to sit here and get charmed by the mermaid. Not again. He turns to stomp away but gets splashed by water again.

“Hey! Tell your pet not to steal my fish!” The mermaid shouts.

“Go bother someone else, mermaid,” Geoff says angrily, keeping his gaze straight.

“It’s Ryan!”

“What kind of mermaid name is that?!”

“Fuck you! What kinda name is Geoffrey?!” The mermaid- Ryan, throws a rock at the back of him again.

Geoff does the childish thing and throws it right back. He misses as the mermaid dives back underwater.

Ryan’s giggling follows him all the way back to the castle.

So much for getting the mermaid out of his head. Now that he knows his name, it makes it harder to do so. He rubs his tired eyes with a groan. 

Yet, they keep coming back, making a habit out of it.

Somehow Geoff always finds himself walking along the beach time and time again. They always end up spending time together. It’s not easy. Geoff’s still a king after all. He still has duties to attend to but on some occasions he’s free, when the weather is nice, he’s out on the beach. He’s utterly charmed by the man.

Like any other day, Ryan slides up on the beach. He watches as Geoff raises the book over his head to avoid getting water on it. With a smile, turning to look up at him, he rests his head on his hands dopely. His tail bats against the sand lightly, almost like a dog happy to see his owner.

However, his smile drops when he notes the serious look on Geoff’s face. It’s not his typical concentrated look when he reads a book. Ryan rests his chin on Geoff’s arm, gently rubbing him as he looks up.

“I have to go away for a few days,” Geoff says after a moment. He closes his book with a sigh. “It’s some stupid meeting with a few nobles complaining about pirate problems they can’t deal with on their own.”

Ryan perks up. “You should let me come with you.”

It wasn’t his intentions but it makes Geoff laugh. He places the book down on his chest and despite the fond look in his eyes, it doesn’t make Ryan feel any better.

“Where are you going to go, Ryan? There’s no rivers up north and even then it’s freshwater,” Geoff reaches up to pet the mermaid’s cheek. “The last thing I need is you to get sick or something stupid.”

“But-”

“No, end of discussion. Stay here and watch over Gavin.” The mention of the name makes Ryan pull a face of disgust. It quickly fades when Geoff laughs again, gently putting their heads together.

“I hate that fox,” Ryan grumbles, pouting like a child. Still, he concedes, nuzzling his head against Geoff’s. He makes a soft clicking noise and then pulls back.

“He’s not any better when he’s human,” Geoff jokes, shaking his head. He pushes the hair from Ryan’s face to behind his ear, holding it gently in his hand. He wants to kiss away the frown on his face. It’s not like he can transport Ryan. Unless he miraculously grows legs. Trying not to snicker at the thought, he distracts himself by rubbing his thumb along Ryan’s bottom lip. The desire to kiss him rises in his chest but he refrains and pulls away. “I won’t be gone long.”

He didn’t want to go either. Just the thought of it was giving him a headache.Was it too much to ask just a few people to run a damn city without issues? The pirate and thieves problem has gotten too far out of hand but maybe that’s his fault. It doesn’t make him want to deal with any more than before.

Which is why when he heads up to the door, he’s a miserable looking mess. While he’s dressed professionally, he’s too exhausted from the trip over to look presentable. At least, not until the doors open to reveal a nervous looking man. Geoff should’ve taken the time to remember his name. Thankfully, his tired smile is lost on Mr. Mouse as he ushers him inside.

He politely fights off drinks and foods, listening to stuttering rambling as they walk down an insufferable amount of hallways. Nothing that came out of the mouse’s mouth seems important. Geoff’s no even sure the guy said ‘pirate’ once which now that he thinks about it seems very odd.

Then he finds out why really quickly. His own knights are held at gunpoint when he turns around. Mr. Mouse is groveling at his feet, asking for forgiveness; some bullshit about having no choice spewing out of his mouth. Pirates are by all means the most annoying thing he’s ever had the displeasure of meeting.

“Oh Geoff,” He says in defeat. 

Something whacks him over the head and he’s out.

* * *

 

Trying to keep himself busy in Geoff’s absence felt unusually difficult. Time seems to crawl by. He would’ve spent more time with Jon & Jeremy if they didn’t continue teasing him over it. He did not have a crush god damn it! He wasn’t some pup. 

Though, Ryan couldn’t say he wasn’t acting like a child as he sat himself on the beach, pouting. Every so often he’ll glance up at the castle, expecting to see Geoff making his way down the steps. With a storm coming in, black clouds moving in the distance, he knew the king wouldn’t come. The waves were battering the shore as the winds pick up.

It hasn’t even been a fortnight either and yet he still aches with loneliness.

He spares another glance to the castle just in time to see a figure sprint towards the little dock. From here, Ryan can tell it’s not Geoff; whoever it is, they’re too scrawny. Still, he pulls himself off the beach to investigate. The human is either incredibly brave or stupid and he might want to figure it out since they hop into a rowboat.

As he swims closer, staying under for a bit, he catches a flash of familiar green eyes glowing as the world around them continues to grow dark. He pulls himself out of the water to grab the  wood, nearly dragging the boat under from the sudden force as he stops it. “Fox! What are you doing?!”

Gavin squawks in a panic, trying to catch his balance. Shock quickly flashes on his face before he realizes what’s going on. He tries to bat the oar at him. “It’s none of your business Fish!”

“Are you an idiot! Go back to the shore, there’s a storm coming!”

“I can’t, I have to save Geoff!”

Blue eyes widen. Lightning cracks from a distance. 

Ryan’s head snaps to the side, spotting the pirate ship not far out. How had he not seen it before?  He doesn’t give Gavin any time as he pushes the boat roughly, forcing him to face the shore. “I have this, go back before you get yourself killed!” And with that, he swims.

Despite the chaotic waves and the violent winds, he makes it to the boat, watching it rock against the sea. His claws curl into the wood sides to keep him from floating away.

“You’ve got all the gold you need and you dumb fucks don’t bother buying a house?!” Ryan hears Geoff screaming from up top and he tries not to laugh. Of course he’s like this. 

He blames the rain and sea water for his eyes going strangely blurry as he fights down a hiccup of a cry. Thunder booms around them. His eyes start to glow bright like the lightning flashing around him. Newfound strength has him diving under the ship to pull it apart plank by plank. He doesn’t stop either. Even with the ship now taking in more water he continues to tear it apart beneath them.

The ship starts to capsize. Screams of pirates muffle when their bodies hit water. 

The force of the fall knocks the air out of Geoff when he too hits water. He fights against the ropes tying his hands behind his back. His legs kick weakly to push himself to the surface. He’s sinking too fast. The crows nest barely misses him as the ship turns completely over. It blocks Geoff’s way to the surface.

Flashes of lighting momentarily give Geoff sight under the dark waters. Blood is everywhere, diluted by it but still very present. He catches the faintest sight of Ryan between these flashes tearing men limb from limb. The last thing he ever imagines seeing is glowing blue eyes boring holes in his head.

His head is pounding. Still, he wouldn’t let any water in. Not until the very last second.

Then he feels air filling his lungs, light being breathed into him as the pain in his head subsides. He opens his eyes to see Ryan kissing him. When they part, Ryan’s eyes aren’t glowing anymore but hope fills them when Geoff starts coughing up water, heaving.

“The pirates-” Geoff tries to say, wanting to stand. Ryan holds him down.

“I took care of it,” The mermaid brushed Geoff’s bangs from his face, just like the king would do for him. It’s to no avail with the rain continuously pouring down on them. He laughs a bit, pushing his forehead against his. Emotion overwhelms him and before Ryan knows it, he’s crying. Relief washes over him like the waves battering against his backs. “I thought I lost you,” He says, voice watery like his tears.

He’s faintly aware of Geoff mumbling to him, petting his hair, telling him reassuring words that make his heart swell. He’s still there. He’s not going anywhere. Of course Geoff is too stubborn to die. It makes him laugh again.

“Kiss me again,” Geoff says quietly. They stare at each other for a moment. Smiles spread on their faces.

Ryan happily obliges. 

Just like before, he doesn’t hesitate to bring their lips together. Geoff wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck, deepening the kiss. They’re not exactly careful with it considering Ryan’s sharp teeth scrape against his lips. It’s not enough to bring blood to the surface but he feels the way Geoff shudders and moans under him. He can’t help smirking into their kiss, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Content washes over him.

He’s only faintly aware that the storm calms down when they part once again. Geoff’s breath is still hot on his lips.

“You should head back before you get sick,” Ryan says as he pushes himself off the king. “And hey, next time? Don’t go where I can’t follow.”

Geoff laughs loudly. It makes both their chests warm and a blush spreads across Ryan’s cheeks. He presses a kiss to his forehead. “Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked some of the myths and legends talked about for mermaids like them being able to make or calm storms at will so I had a few nods to them. Also, I might've listened to these two songs the whole time writing, hence the title.  
> [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCyj0Or4Fw4) ( The last half of this song is what inspired Ryan tearing apart the ship. )  
> [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guooY1T4pHI)


End file.
